Winter Storm Regis
Winter Storm Regis is a nor'easter that developed as a low pressure system off the coast of North Carolina. The storm will start on March 30th, 2018, and end on April 4th, 2018. The storm will cause 40 fatalities and at least 121 missing. This storm will disrupt air travel around the North East entirely. Roads will be in poor condition for several days, and the roads will be so slippery with ice and rain that plows wouldn't really be able to plow the entire roads. The entire harbor of New York will be frozen, and areas going at least 3-4 feet out from the ocean will be frozen, from Virginia to Maine. In the south, it will cause 17 tornadoes to form; 8 in North Carolina, 3 in South Carolina, and 6 in Georgia. It will also cause several inches of rain in the South. This will disrupt land travel entirely, and possibly cause small famines in counties that are snowed in like crazy or got lots of flooding. The system will be similar to the 1997 April Fools Day Blizzard. Impact Snowfall Regis developed a minimum of 3 inches around the borders of the Northeast in Virginia, and Delaware. Meanwhile, Maryland, and Pennsylvania recieved at least 9 inches to a foot of snow. New York, New Jersey, Connecticut, and Massachusetts had a report of the most snow, around 30 inches of snow, or 2 1/2 feet. Maine, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Rhode Island recieved 18 inches of snow. A state of emergency was declared in the Hudson Valley and New Jersey, after negative temperatures and ground blizzard conditions were happening around there. Meanwhile, New York City was close to a state of emergency when freezing rain and snow flooded the eastern portion of New York City. Rainfall Regis gave North Carolina around 4 inches of rain, causing flood warnings to appear all over the Southeast. South Carolina got 7 inches of rain, the worst of it in Irmo, SC and Myrtle Beach, and widespread flood warnings. Georgia got 2 inches of rain, however the rain only lasted for two days. Freezing rain fell across from Ohio to Illinois to Arkansas, in that little triangle. Freezing rain caused ice to freeze over, and a cold wave hit over, causing temperatures near freezing from Kansas to Texas, and any rain becoming freezing rain. Tornadoes Regis caused 17 tornadoes to form. The most notable one is the April 1st Tornado; a powerful EF4 that struck near the city of Charleston, causing damage to the suburbs. The strongest one was an EF5 located near Alpharetta, but never struck, and remained in an open field near a small town. EF0 Count: 9 EF1 Count: 1 EF2 Count: 5 EF3 Count: 0 EF4 Count: 1 EF5 Count: 1 Damage Overall Snowfall Snowfall caused damage of around $20 million throughout snowed in areas. Rainfall Rainfall caused damage of $37 million in areas that were flooded. Tornadoes Tornadoes caused the most damage of all; $65 million, one of the highest of all. Overall They all caused damage of $122 million in the entire disaster of Winter Storm Regis. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters